User blog:Uncanny X-Factor/My Inactivity
Hey all, I know I haven't been adding much to the site lately. I am truly sorry for this, much of my focus has been on MFF lately. It will continue to be for a week or two as I add more stuff. So, I'm active over there for the moment, and am putting some good stuff up if anyone feels like checking it out. Anyways, the point of this blog is to mention my soon return. When I do, in inspiration of Arty, I will be split between four projects. I will lay these out below: #''Earth-5 ''(CR): I hope all of you remember my 2nd Earth: Earth-5. If you haven't, I recommend you check it out. Anyways, there are many undeveloped ideas and lots of unseen potential in this Earth, so I hope to revive it from suspended animation soon. Projects to tackle include Kang, the Defenders, Thunderbolts, and the Spider-universe. Then I will build on it as I see fit. #''Banished'' (CR): My original Exiles: they have been started, but deserve much more than they've gotten. So I intend to add around a dozen of them, add history, and then work on building up their original Earths. Massive project, and could possibly extend far into the future. #''Dimension X'' (MFF): So, to sum it up, this is an Earth with ONLY my OC's. No Avengers, F4, X-Men, or Spider-Man, just the workings of my imagination. So I hope you all decide it's worth going to MFF to check on from time to time, I'm very proud of this world. It's actually been started here. This is an ongoing project that can potentially last for years. #''Earth-1862'' (MFF): The Symbiote War Earth. Everyone in the US has been taken over by a symbiote except for the superheroes. For a time, we only see the Resistance, until Venom dies, and the 50-State Initiative is activated. The Resistance will be up soon, then the Internationals. This world will need much pre- and post-war development. So, as you can see, I have been, and am going to be busy. I hope to be back soon. If you don't see much content from me here, it means I'm over on CR. So I hope you look forward to what comes, and to my content-themed return, post a comment with thoughts. Edit: I'm making alternate plans that require alternate plans to this blog. For one thing, Earth-5 will have all the teams built, and by that point, I will add the Spider-universe and more characters that stand alone. I will also take suggestions, though whether they will be used or not depends on the quality of said suggestions in the Earth-5 universe. I also intend to take inspiration from Arty and add a comic line to this universe at some point, after most pages are settled. The Banished and Dimension X remain unchanged. And as for Earth-1862, I'm seriously considering adding it here as opposed to MFF, because that's something I really want to have an audience. So, in all likelihood, that will be coming here as opposed to there. Hope this news sits well with everyone, especially Arty, since I know he wants Earth-1862 over here. Category:Blog posts